


Brats Just Can't Wait

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [25]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Office AU, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Even when you're out with your sugar daddy, Gawain, you still get urges to act out completely. It's all fun and games until your daddy puts his foot down, isn't it?
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Brats Just Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This commission is for festive, a friend, on Tumblr! :D Man, daddy Gawain is just _chef kiss_ one of the best things I've ever written. He'd be a really good daddy, sugar or not, imo 💞
> 
> ★ I wish there were more fics for him, though T^T He's great
> 
> ☆ Sorry, I'm done rambling XD I really hope you enjoy this, festive! And also anyone else who reads it 👀

“Do I... Look okay?” A simple question, really, if you hadn’t asked it at least five times in one night.

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful. Now don’t worry yourself sick, alright?” Your lover spoke with a reassuring smile as he lightly squeezed your hand.

You were feeling a bit self-conscious in the dress you picked out to attend Gawain’s company party, wondering if it was too short or tasteless. After all, you were about to meet your sugar daddy’s co-workers. You didn’t want to make a bad first impression.

With more of his reassurance, you were able to hold his hand and smile, albeit nervously, as you finally entered the room where the party was being held. Since everyone seemed to be absorbed in whatever they were doing, no one stared at you as you walked in, thankfully.

“Ah, I see my friends are already enjoying the wine. Why don’t we go speak to them?” You followed his gaze over toward a group of men in expensive suits talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Despite your nervousness, you managed a nod and simply let yourself be led by the hand. Once you were close enough to hear their voices, you could feel your anxiety beginning to spike until Gawain squeezed your hand again.

“I see you all have already had a few drinks, hmm? What happened to moderation, Lancelot?” Gawain spoke with a teasing lilt to his voice as he addressed his friend with purple hair that was slightly odd, but not unattractive.

“He knows no such thing as moderation when it comes to two things: alcohol and women.” The man standing beside Lancelot with red hair was taking sips from his wine glass as he casually called the other man out.

“Now, now, gentlemen, let’s not make tonight about us. I wanted to introduce my lovely girlfriend to you all.” You had gotten so absorbed in their friendly banter that you had forgotten why you were even there in the first place.

And just like that, all three men’s attention turned toward you. They seemed to be a bit surprised as you waved at them all shyly and introduced yourself. The first one to speak up was the man with platinum-blonde hair that had a gentle smile on his face.

“We were all wondering when you planned on introducing her, Gawain. It’s nice to meet you, [Your Name]. I’m Bedivere.” Bedivere held his hand out for you to shake, which you did, praying your palms weren’t _too_ sweaty…

“Truth be told, I’m surprised a man of your age was able to tie down such a lovely young lady.” The red-haired man’s statement caused Gawain to sigh lightly.

“You make it sound like I’m an old, decrepit man... I’m only thirty-two, Tristan.” The man known as Tristan gave your daddy a teasing smile before turning his attention toward you.

“And how old are you, [Your Name?]” Normally you would have been reluctant to reveal your age, in case of getting harassed, but they seemed like good people.

“I’m twenty-one. I’m a big girl, don’t worry.” Lancelot and Tristan looked as if they were about to tease Gawain, but Bedivere stepped in before either of them could speak.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, [Your Name]. I imagine that Gawain and yourself want to be alone for the remainder of the night, so we shall give you two your space.” In that moment, you hadn’t known him long, but you were extremely thankful for Bedivere.

As your daddy’s friends bid the two of you farewell, Gawain turned toward you with a light-hearted smile.

“Why don’t we have dinner? There’s a lovely restaurant just across the street from our office building.” As hungry as you were, you felt sort of odd for leaving in the middle of a company party… But if he was fine with leaving, then so were you.

“Sure, I'm getting kinda hungry.” 

* * *

Once you made it to the restaurant, it appeared as if Gawain had already reserved a table for the two of you beforehand, which you were quite thankful for. Your table was by a row of windows, situated a little ways away from the other tables. The waiter handed you both menus and urged you to take your time ordering.

You browsed the restaurant's main dishes for a few moments before spotting one you'd like to try. As you waited, you chose to look around as your daddy read the menu. As his attention was on what to choose, yours had shifted toward his lips. You imagined them trailing up your neck, toward your ear where he would whisper what he planned to do to you.

Then, your eyes drifted toward his strong hands. You wanted him to pin your down and take you, rough and fast and—

“Sweetheart?” Gawain’s voice, full of concern, snapped you out of your lewd fantasies.

“Y-yes?” He raised a questioning eyebrow at your stutter, causing you to wonder if what you were thinking about was written all over your face…

“I asked if you were ready to order?”

“Oh, yes! I’m ready to order, heh.” As he called the waiter over to your table, you were glad he chose not to question it because you were about to do something very naughty.

Once the waiter was beside your table jotting down your orders, you slipped off your shoe and pressed your foot against the inside of your daddy’s thigh. You watched as he glared at you from the side of his eye as if to say, “stop right now or you’ll regret it”. Unfortunately for him, you weren’t ready to stop just yet.

Slowly, your foot moved upward until it was hovering right above his crotch. The waiter was still writing as you gave Gawain your best pair of bedroom eyes and bit your lip for added measure. If you could see someone’s patience breaking, then you would have seen the very moment Gawain’s patience did.

“On second thought, I’d like to take a raincheck on this reservation. We’re leaving.” A look of surprise flashed across your face, which was quickly replaced by panic as he took your hand and practically dragged you out of the restaurant; leaving behind a very baffled waiter.

“G-Gawain, my shoe-!” He hadn’t even given you time to put it back on your foot.

“I’ll buy you the same pair later, now be quiet.” His tone left no room for defiance, so you decided to keep your mouth shut.

Even the ride back to his house was deafening silence as you sat nervously in the passenger seat, wondering what was going on in his mind. Had you actually crossed the line this time..?

“We’re here.” He stated plainly, prompting you to fumble with your seatbelt until it unlatched.

The size of your daddy’s house always amazed you, but you were far too caught up in your own thoughts to even marvel at the architectural beauty that it was. Wordlessly, you waited behind him as he took out his keys and unlocked the front door, taking his time to do so.

You barely managed to walk two steps inside before he was taking your hand once again. You didn’t even need to watch where you were going to know that you would end up in his bedroom. Gawain all but threw you down onto the bed, standing at the foot of it as he began to undo his necktie.

“Da-”

“Were you _that_ desperate? You couldn’t even wait until after dinner...” One knee, then two, your daddy joined you on the bed and beckoned you to crawl over to him.

“I’m not even going to prepare you because I bet you’ve been soaked since the restaurant like some depraved whore. What happened to my good, sweet little girl?” You couldn’t even think of anything to say back because he was right… Your panties _were_ clinging to your wet pussy.

“Strip. If you want my cock tonight, I’m going to make you work for it.” His words were harsh, but they still managed to make your heart flutter.

Once your clothes were in a pile on the floor, you crawled into your daddy’s lap and started pressing kisses all over his face in hopes of enticing him. A low chuckled rumbled in his chest as he stayed completely still, making no moves to assist or impede you in any way.

“Aww, does my babygirl want a kiss?”

“Yes, daddy, please.” He placed his hands on both of your hips but applied no pressure, nor did he move to kiss you.

“What did I say earlier? You’re going to work for it tonight, considering you want my seed in you so badly.” A shaky moan left your lips at his words, urging you to undo his pants and eagerly take his cock out.

He was fully hard, throbbing slightly as you attempted to wrap your fingers completely around the base; which they were never able to. Gawain was much bigger than you, meaning you would have to put in some work if you wanted all of him to fit inside.

“Well? If you want to be bred, get to work, sweetheart.”

_Another depraved moan._

“Y-yes, daddy.” With one hand holding his cock, you lifted your hips and allowed yourself to sink down slowly on his girth.

Of course it was a tight fit — it always was. Gawain watched you intently, hands still remaining stationary on your hips. You whined and pouted, wishing he would get impatient and just fuck you into the mattress.

“You look like you have something to say, dear.” His tone was completely leveled as if his sugar baby _wasn't_ struggling to fuck herself on his dick.

“P-please fuck me, daddy, I can’t take it… I need you.” Gawain hummed in response to your pleas, making it seem like he was actually thinking about it.

“I think you can do better than that. Why don’t you try a bit harder?” A frustrated sigh mingled with a whine left your mouth as the blush on your cheeks darkened.

You knew what he wanted to hear, and quite frankly, you were willing to give him anything in the world if it meant he would fuck you senseless in return. That's how desperate you were for your daddy's cock.

“I-I’m sorry for being so naughty earlier, but I w-wanted you and I couldn’t wait… I need you, daddy, please, I-I need your cum, _mmh!_ Wanna be your little breeding slut..!” Despite the fact that your begging had become entirely slurred at the end, it appeared to do the trick as your daddy’s grip on your hips increased.

Without warning, he forced you all the way down onto his cock until your bodies were stuck together. With a grunt, Gawain began fucking up into you effortlessly, leaving you to wonder if he had planned on doing so anyway without you having to beg…

All of his self-control had been cast aside and you were reduced to a sobbing, whiny puddle of yourself as you struggled to keep up with his brutal pace. The loud sounds of your heated bodies hitting against one another was all you could hear as you buried your face into the crook of his neck.

“I think my babygirl bit off more than she could chew, hm?” You nodded sluggishly, causing Gawain to chuckle.

“That’s alright. I’ll take care of us both, sweetheart.” Even when you were being a brat, he still loved you and was more than happy to make you cum for him.

You knew you wouldn’t last long when it felt like he was fucking up into your stomach. You could feel yourself beginning to drool as your walls tightened around his dick, but you weren’t able to do much talking to let him know you were close. Thankfully, your daddy knew what you wanted to say.

“It’s okay, baby, you can cum... Cum for me.” The energy you had was almost depleted, yet his words were all it took for your mouth to fall open in a soundless cry as you came, juices soaking his length in a matter of seconds.

Gawain fucked you through your entire orgasm, holding you closer to his body as his warm seed suddenly flooded your insides, filling you up entirely until he was all you could feel. You whimpered, trying to move away as your body became hypersensitive to every little touch.

Although you were overstimulated, Gawain didn’t let you move an inch away from him, still pressing your body down onto his. You glared at him with half-lidded eyes, which probably didn’t look as threatening as you wanted it to. He merely smiled back at you, hand reaching out to brush your hair away from your eyes.

“Feel better, sweetheart?”

“No…” You pouted, turning your head away from your daddy in a show of bratty defiance.

“Would a bubble bath make my little girl feel better, then?” His smile widened as he watched your frown soften, knowing full well what all of your weaknesses were.

“... It’s a start, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee 
> 
> NSFW Twitter: sweethimebee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
